


Our venn diagrams are one circle

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: El café hace que todo sea mejor. Especialmente si el barista es lindo
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Zhou Yi Xuan
Kudos: 2





	Our venn diagrams are one circle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our venn diagrams are one circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898845) by [treebreaks (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks). 



> El título viene de Portugal de Walk the Moon.

Las heridas del corazón, como cualquier otra cosa en la vida que no sea la muerte y los impuestos, pueden, si no curarse, al menos ser remediadas con un buen café. Yixuan cierra la carpeta, el papel mueve el aire, y se levanta de su asiento detrás de un escritorio cubierto con demasiados papeles y con nada más que eso.

―Necesito salir ―habla, a nadie en particular, a nadie allí. El polvo crea espirales perezosamente a través del aire en el haz de luz que sobresale de la ventana mientras le echa un último vistazo a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta con un suave clic.

―Regresaré ―asiente con la cabeza hacia la secretaria, quien le sonríe, con el auricular del comunicador debajo de una oreja mientras garabatea notas sobre un papel.

Afuera el aire es fresco, el otoño en todo su esplendor con hojas rojas, doradas y naranjas, el olor del invierno está pronto a llegar mas no lo hace, sino que por ahora el verano ha firmado un contrato adicional y el sol es glorioso. Yixuan se encuentra arremangado sus mangas, arrojándose la chaqueta sobre un hombro mientras se permite respirar.

Algo llama su atención, un destello anaranjado y negro; es una mariposa de la que se da cuenta, kilómetros de rumbo y revoloteando en el viento, y de repente Yixuan se encuentra siguiendo a ese pequeño fragmento de primavera hacia la vuelta de la esquina y alejándose por una acera en la que normalmente no camina durante su ida al café, en realidad él no está prestando atención a dónde va y cuando la mariposa revolotea sobre un techo y desaparece de su vista, Yixuan se encuentra parado frente a una cafetería que nunca había visto antes. _Portugal_ , dice el letrero sobre la puerta, metal blanco sobre ladrillo rojo, y la está abriendo antes de que sus pensamientos se hayan apoderado de sus dedos.

No hay una campana que suene encima de su cabeza, como en la mayoría de las cafeterías independientes, solo una cálida especie de silencio, expectante, música tenue que suena a lo lejos como si la habitación misma dijera _¡Hola! Te hemos estado esperando._ Yixuan vaga por el mostrador, buscando un menú, pero no hay nada en la pared, solo una reproducción a gran escala de _Un bar aux Folies Bergère._ Casi espera ver un reflejo de sí mismo en los ojos de la mujer, pero por supuesto que no, ella no existe.

Encuentra sus pensamientos deslizándose hacia otra mujer... sacude la cabeza para aclararlos, cerrando los ojos por un momento para respirar entre la persistente fragancia del café.

Cuando abre los ojos, hay un hombre parado detrás del mostrador bajo la luz dorada que se acumula a través de una tragaluz, cabello castaño ligeramente rizado que se asemeja al color del café expreso, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

―¿Puedo traerte algo de café? ―pregunta el hombre. La etiqueta con el nombre en su camisa dice Sungjoo.

―No tienen menú ―señala Yixuan―, aunque me gusta su Bar at the Folies-Bergère ―no es su imaginación, piensa él, cuando los ojos de Sungjoo se agudizan y apoya los codos en el mostrador, mirando intensamente y con curiosidad a Yixuan.

―No te había visto antes ―dice Sungjoo―. ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

―Estaba siguiendo a una mariposa ―responde Yixuan sin pensar, luego se sonroja un poco avergonzado porque suena un poco desquiciado. Pero la sonrisa de Sungjoo se ensancha, si eso es posible.

―Me agradas ―dice―. Elige lo que quieras y lo haré.

―¿Incluso un café holandés helado de crema de naranja? ―Yixuan pregunta, solo por el gusto de hacerlo, porque a pesar de que normalmente le gusta su café negro, todavía no puede sacarse de la cabeza esa bebida en particular, que había tenido en ese pequeño viaje a Luxemburgo hace un tiempo cuando...

―Incluso eso ―dice Sungjoo―. Tienes buen gusto ―él guiña un ojo, hurgando detrás del mostrador y haciéndole un gesto a Yixuan para que tome asiento. Yixuan lo hace y el sillón de cuero es sorprendentemente cómodo, mientras da rápidas miradas alrededor de la cafetería, escuchando a Sungjoo tararear una armonía junto a la música de piano de fondo.

―¡Aquí tienes! ―dice Sungjoo final y alegremente, y Yixuan se da cuenta de que ha estado inclinándose, caído sobre la mesa, con la nariz casi tocando la mesa; se sobresalta, levantándose de un salto y chocando su rodilla contra la parte de abajo de la mesa.

―Ouch ―hace una mueca, frotándose la rodilla mientras cojea hacia el mostrador, sacando su billetera mientras Sungjoo se ríe de él apartando el dinero.

―Corre por la casa ―dice Sungjoo, y Yixuan frunce el ceño, tendiéndole el dinero.

―Corre por la casa ―repite Sungjoo, y todavía está sonriendo pero su tono no admite discusión. Yixuan toma el café y ni siquiera se sorprende cuando Sungjoo lo sigue hacia la mesa, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a él con su propia bebida.

―Parece que tienes algo en mente ―comenta Sungjoo, y Yixuan asiente con la cabeza pero no dice nada, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Es absolutamente perfecto

―Puedes contarme todo sobre eso la próxima vez ―dice Sungjoo tomando un sorbo de su propio café, que parece un Americano corriente, después de lo cual suspira satisfecho.

Yixuan descubre, sorbiendo su bebida, que está esperando por esa próxima vez. Realmente lo hace.


End file.
